<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Blame Magic! by NicoDiAngeloLover7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498730">I Blame Magic!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7'>NicoDiAngeloLover7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bulgaria - Freeform, First Kiss, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Harry and Viktor are 3 years apart, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Quidditch World Cup, Rare Pairings, Triwizard Tournament, Viktor Krum is 17, Viktor's dad is the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, accidental magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was looking forward to seeing his first National Quidditch Match, Bulgaria vs. Ireland. The last thing he expected was to get sick or have allergies start to act up. Yet he refuses to let this ruin this for him... but will it really? </p><p>I don't own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rowling for the genius she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viktor Krum/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom!Harry, Harry Potter, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!, Harry/other OR other/other</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Feel Cursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts">KrysKrossZee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Next one for the Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo Fest!!! </p><p>This one was based off of the situational Prompt: Character A is sick (full on flu, allergies, etc.) and just can't stop sneezing. Little known fact about Magic: loss of control of the body = loss of control over Magic. So every time, A sneezes, something happens. A eventually sneezes themselves into Apparating into B's bed.</p><p>Harry will be Character A, while Krum is Character B.</p><p>I've honestly been waiting to write my first Viktor/Harry ship. This will be more than one chapter, a bit different than the one-shots I've been writing for this fest. May have three chapters at max, but that may change. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~NicoDiAngeloLover7</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone who has not read on how I write Viktor before. I am going to follow the advice from a previous fic I wrote. I will not be trying to replicate a Bulgarian accent. Because I know I have readers that are not native English speakers. And I do not want to make it harder on them. </p><p>Soooo... I will just say that his accent sound heavy or... Harry couldn't hardly understand the heavy accent. </p><p>~NicoDiAngeloLover7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>I Blame Magic! – Chapter 1 (I Feel Cursed)</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Harry had been feeling weird for several days now. But he refused to allow himself a break. The Dursleys wouldn't allow it. And he was determined to will it out, he had done that before. But most of the reason was because the Weasleys were supposed to pick him up anytime now.</p>
      <p>Ron had been going on about the World Cup for ages and he had been invited along. Harry wasn't about to back out of the invitation just because a little cold. Though he had noticed that every time he would sneeze, something would start to float in mid-air before falling. Most of them only floated a few inches.</p>
      <p>Harry had just passed it off as accidental magic, not really thinking anything of it. He remembered the amounts of accidental magic in the past. It seemed like a normal thing, though he couldn't remember if he had done accidental magic while sick before. He didn't really get sick that often, which was surprising with how neglectful the Dursleys could be towards him.</p>
      <p>They would more than likely lock him up in the cupboard or his room rather than risk catching his freakishness…</p>
      <p>So, he tried hard for the Dursleys not to witness anything if possible. And he was almost successful.</p>
      <p>His failure was the afternoon the Weasleys came to get him. He honestly expected them to ring the doorbell or something. That was not what happened.</p>
      <p>He heard voices in the fireplace. At first it had been a scream that scared the Dursleys out of their wits. That had been slightly amusing if Harry hadn't been so worried. But did they really try to Floo to his house? Apparently, because now they couldn't get through because there was a heat furnace blocking their path.</p>
      <p>That was when Harry felt a sneeze coming. And he tried to hold it in, because he knew something was going to happen. And his so called 'relatives' would be pissed. So, he tried… and then he failed.</p>
      <p>A loud sneeze escaped his lips and he had to physically duck as the heat furnace slammed out of the fireplace. It quickly sailed over his head and slammed into the wall. He had to wince, that would have to be repaired. And he didn't have to look to see Vernon was going very red in the face. Though he wasn't sure if he had done that by his accidental magic or if Mr. Weasley did that.</p>
      <p>Arthur Weasley looked surprised at that and slowly walked out of the fireplace. Checking for any debris that may have fallen from the heat furnace.</p>
      <p>And he wasn't quite as <em>'well dressed'</em> as Vernon had put it earlier. But he looked pleased as he saw Harry and his relatives.</p>
      <p>"Hello Harry, I trust you are well?" Mr. Weasley greeted.</p>
      <p>Harry attempted at a half smile; he was still trying to make sure he didn't sneeze again. He didn't bother listening to the conversation the man had with his uncle. No doubt it would be information that he didn't understand. He barely understood it himself, but he knew that his uncle would have no idea what Flooing was.</p>
      <p>Harry couldn't help but grin at Fred and George, it seemed they grew another inch or two.</p>
      <p>"Hey ya, Harry. Not been having any fun without us?" Fred grinned.</p>
      <p>Harry snorted, "doubtful."</p>
      <p>George had an identical grin to his brother, as if planning something. Something that probably wouldn't dwell good for the Dursleys.</p>
      <p>"I must say, Harry. That was quite an interesting display of accidental magic there," Mr. Weasley commented.</p>
      <p>Harry felt his face go flush with embarrassment.</p>
      <p>"I've been trying not to sneeze all week," the small Gryffindor mumbled.</p>
      <p>"Ahh…" Mr Weasley understood immediately. "Typically, when a witch or wizard is sick, and they lose control of their body. That effects your magic as well. Its completely normal. Most don't realize that is what it is."</p>
      <p>Harry's eyes widened, did that mean anytime he was sick… He was sprouting excess magic because he lost control of his magic.</p>
      <p>"No need to worry, it gets better as you age. Now for the point of the visit, are you packed?" Arthur reassured.</p>
      <p>"Its still upstairs. I've hadn't thought about bringing it down yet."</p>
      <p>Fred and George grinned as if their birthdays came early and happily volunteered for the task.</p>
      <p>Arthur looked at his sons warily but nodded. He was too used to their daily shenanigans.</p>
      <p>Harry snickered as he watched Fred drop toffees on the floor. He felt it was on purpose and before he knew it. Both twins had Flooed back with his trunk in hand.</p>
      <p>The sight that was to forever stay in his memory was witnessing Dudley's tongue extending as long as a python snake. He had to hold in another sneeze as Mr. Weasley ordered him to go. Not wanting any more reason for the Dursleys to be furious with him, he obeyed. But he felt his curiosity piqued at how Fred and George managed to do that… with a toffee?</p>
      <p>Though he roared with laughter after Fred and George had told him the entire tale. Though Mr. Weasley hadn't been as nearly as amused. Though Bill and Charlie both had amused looks on their faces as they both listened in.</p>
      <p>Though Harry tried to give a reassured smile to them as Mrs. Weasley started in on them. Apparently, she wasn't so pleased to know what her two trouble sons had gotten into. She allowed Harry, Ron, and now Hermione to go to Ron's room. Hermione had appeared around the corner with Ginny. No doubt they were waiting for them to get back from picking up Harry. But she did not let her two older sons to leave. They would probably be facing a lecture pretty soon. And any of Mrs. Weasley's lectures when it concerned her children tended to be loud. Especially when it concerned Fred and George and the pranks they loved to pull.</p>
      <p>Harry didn't doubt that the excitement of the day wouldn't subside anytime soon. But he hoped that maybe he could keep the sneezing and accidental magic down to a minimum if he could help it. Which for the most part, he literally didn't have any control over that. Despite all of his worries on that, he still felt excitement over the Quidditch World Cup.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Everyone seemed to hate the early morning wake-up call. Harry didn't mind it so much. But he was used to waking up early because of the Dursleys. Though he did appreciate having the occasional lie-ins some mornings.</p>
      <p>So, there he was, trying to hide a yawn before sneezing again.</p>
      <p>It wasn't as bad as making a heat furnace slam out of the fireplace. The lights at the Burrow had flickered and almost seemed to shine brighter. That had been before he and some of the Weasleys started to make the climb over the hill towards the portkey. Though Hermione kept pace with him.</p>
      <p>Harry felt proud that he hadn't sneezed once.</p>
      <p>And then of course, he let out a loud one as soon as he regained his footing. He had fallen on his arse because of the portkey. There hadn't been any wind blowing, but he felt a strong gust of one now.</p>
      <p>Cedric Diggory gave a reassuring grin.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry too much about it, Potter. I kept apparating objects into our kitchen. Took mum ages to get everything sorted back into its rightful place," Cedric said.</p>
      <p>Harry looked a bit relieved at hearing that. He had felt a wave of embarrassment flow through him at his inability to control his magic. And then… the Hufflepuff was gone.</p>
      <p>Most likely, following after his dad to their tent.</p>
      <p>That in mind, Harry wordlessly followed Mr. Weasley to the tent they would stay in. He felt that he could easily have gotten lost. Though it was an odd feeling that they actually had muggles helping with the check-ins at the 'camp site.' If he could actually call it that. And he still hadn't seen the Quidditch Stadium where the Irish and Bulgarian teams would fight for the National Cup. That wouldn't be for several hours from now. Though he did see some people from school, he kept the steady pace with Hermione. He did mutter a brief hello or a wave as he passed them.</p>
      <p>When he saw the tent, Harry was unsure how everyone would fit. The tent was… small. And then his jaw dropped at the inside. It was like the size of a house compared to the outside. It must have had an enlargement charm of some kind. Though he couldn't remember if he had learned about any in his Charms lessons. He assumed that would be saved for his last few years at Hogwarts. He could picture Hermione telling him that those lessons would be in his OWL or NEWT year. She had always been knowledgeable about that sort of thing with all the reading ahead she does.</p>
      <p>The tent was equipped with a full-sized kitchen. And Fred and George already had their feet propped up on the table.</p>
      <p>Mr. Weasley was no Molly Weasley but had already started to lecture his sons. Harry had to hide a laugh. One had been directed at Ron for getting into the kitchen. And of course, for the twins for having their feet on the table.</p>
      <p>The small Gryffindor couldn't help but look all around. To the separate rooms for him, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, and Hermione.</p>
      <p>He had been paired to room with Ron and Percy. Which he didn't mind since he was used to rooming with Ron anyways. Though Ron would probably bemoan that he had to share it with his older brother. Fred obviously would room with his twin brother. Where Hermione would share a bunk with Ginny. And then Mr. Weasley would have one all to himself since Mrs. Weasley decided to stay home. Bill and Charlie wouldn't be staying in this tent though. Courtesy of their jobs, especially Bill. They had their own tent because of those positions, seeing that Gringotts is one of the sponsors for the Quidditch World Cup. He wasn't sure if Charlie had his own tent, or if he was rooming with Bill. But theirs was in different spots of the campground they were placed in. Which appeared to be massive and Harry had only seen part of it.</p>
      <p>Just by glancing at some of these rooms, Harry couldn't help but be impressed by the amount of magic the tent seemed to hold. And little by little, he fell more in love with magic and its capabilities. They just seemed to be so endless and he hadn't started his fourth year yet.</p>
      <p>And then there was the match itself.</p>
      <p>He had already felt a bit of shock that the Bulgarian Minister of Magic had shook his hand before the match. And the man had recognized him. He still hated the attention that his name got. But he had not expected a Minister from another country to know of him. He assumed that had only extended to England. It was a bit hard to wrap his head around it. Though he was a bit glad that the British Minister, Fudge hadn't done the same. The man honestly looked peeved about the Bulgarian Minister's actions.</p>
      <p>And that shock would last the entire match.</p>
      <p>There had been times he had sneezed. But the effects seemed minor or nothing at all. Least that Harry had noticed. But that could be because magic was all around him so it may have been balancing it out. He didn't really know for sure. Though he did find Ron and the other male Weasleys' behavior odd when they went closer to the steel bar. Harry looked at what they were looking at and couldn't understand what the big deal was. They were just Bulgarian mascots on the Quidditch ground dancing. Though for some reason… they didn't look quite… human.</p>
      <p>Harry looked at Hermione in question and she just snickered at him.</p>
      <p>"I'll explain it to you later, Harry."</p>
      <p>Harry shrugged and kept watching until the actual players were now on the field and the match had finally begun.</p>
      <p>And then he had a sudden realization. He had come to support Bulgaria, as did Ron and Ginny. Because of Ron, he had known about Viktor Krum. One of the youngest players to be on a National Team and be in the Nationals. So, he knew that his flying skills as a seeker was good. But he didn't realize that he was that GOOD! And suddenly he was glad that he had chosen to support Bulgaria today and not Ireland. Despite the fact that Ireland had better players than Bulgaria. But that was more of the fact they knew how to work as a team.</p>
      <p>Then his jaw dropped, Krum had just performed a Wronski Feint and Lynch had crashed into the ground. He had never seen anyone able to pull it off without crashing. And Krum had just done so and kept flying. And on top of that… he had later caught the snitch with what looked to be a broken nose. Though he had to wince when Krum didn't dodge in time to miss the Bludger to the face. That wasn't a good feeling… at all.</p>
      <p>It was when the match was over that Harry was starting to leave with his group, the Weasleys and Hermione. But he had been stopped and he just stared in shock.</p>
      <p>"Harry Potter, it is an honor to finally meet you," said a man with a very heavy accent.</p>
      <p>It took Harry a full minute or two to try to string the words together. Though he ignored the British Minister, Fudge's outrage. Apparently, the man had thought the Bulgarian Minister spoke no English and been miming everything. And the man had found it entirely amusing. Harry had even cracked a smile at that.</p>
      <p>Harry shook his hand. He could see from the corner of his eye, Mr. Weasley, who was motioning his children on. Though he remained behind, probably knowing better than interrupting a conversation with such a prominent figure.</p>
      <p>"I had no idea you would know of me," Harry mumbled sheepishly.</p>
      <p>The Minister gave a loud laugh at that, "we have heard of you. Your name is quite legendary. Though we like to stay out of the English issues."</p>
      <p>Harry gave a nervous laugh at that. He could imagine that they probably would want to stay far away from that.</p>
      <p>"You attend… Hogwarts?" the Bulgarian Minister asked, though the name of the school was hard to make out.</p>
      <p>Harry nodded, "Fourth year."</p>
      <p>"You will have an interesting year; I am sure of it. Enjoy it while you can, Mr. Potter. Though while I still have your attention. I would like to extend an invite to meet with my team."</p>
      <p>Harry's jaw really did drop at that. He was getting slightly used to hearing the thick accent. But it was still difficult to make out some words. But he got them and was stunned.</p>
      <p>The older man chuckled, knowing that he surprised the fourteen-year-old. "If you wish to decline, I understand. As we did not win today."</p>
      <p>"No!" Harry blurted out before wincing. "I mean… I would love to; it would be an honor. I've never met a more talented seeker."</p>
      <p>The Minister gave a proud grin, "your words are very kind, Mr. Potter. But I will not prevent you from rejoining your party. Have a pleasant day."</p>
      <p>Harry blinked as he watched the Minister leave. Though he didn't see it, a certain blond behind him was gaping at him.</p>
      <p>Arthur clasped a hand on his shoulder, "ready Harry?"</p>
      <p>Harry nodded, not able to form any more words. And so, he followed Mr. Weasley back to the tent. When they got back, everyone was interested on who wanted to talk to Harry.</p>
      <p>There was stunned silence when Mr. Weasley revealed who it was.</p>
      <p>"The Minister of Magic from Bulgaria."</p>
      <p>"Why would they want to talk to Harry?" Ron demanded.</p>
      <p>"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded.</p>
      <p>Ron looked slightly abashed at that.</p>
      <p>Harry grinned before shrugging his shoulders, "he knew my name, so he wanted to meet me."</p>
      <p>Ron had a weird look about him, but Harry brushed it off.</p>
      <p>It was amidst where everyone was doing their own thing that Harry had sneezed again. And somehow this one felt different than the other times he had sneezed.</p>
      <p>One… because he was no longer in the Weasley tent. He was deeply confused where he was, seeing as he was in someone's bed. Though he didn't have any fear in him from being in an unknown place. Which could be considered strange because he could be in another country for all he knew.</p>
      <p>Then someone walked in, someone very familiar. But not familiar in a way that he knew and spoke with them for years. But familiar enough that he knew them by face.</p>
      <p>Their shoulders suddenly tensed up; his voice was deep.</p>
      <p>"Why is there a foreigner in my bed," the voice was gruff with a hint of annoyance. His accent was very heavy and yet familiar. Because it was a Bulgarian accent.</p>
      <p>Harry couldn't answer because he then sneezed. And suddenly the bed he was on raised a few inches before falling again. It was nothing but a bump to Harry, but he felt very embarrassed at the moment. Mainly because he was currently in The Viktor Krum's bed and he still couldn't control his magic.</p>
      <p>The suspicious looked faded some, "Ahh… you are with illness. That explains it."</p>
      <p>"Viktor, have you given—" a man started to say before cutting himself off.</p>
      <p>"Ahh, Mr. Potter. I had hoped that you would accept my offer. I see you have met my son."</p>
      <p>Harry's eyes went wide at seeing the Bulgarian Minister once more. 'Wait? Son!?'</p>
      <p>"Son?" Harry's voice was still filled with surprise.</p>
      <p>The Minister smiled, "I admit we do look a bit similar, though he inherited all his mother's looks and talents."</p>
      <p>Harry still looked quite taken back, though he managed a half grin. He was still in a bit of a shock to actually meet Viktor Krum and the Minister once more.</p>
      <p>"I would have never guessed…"</p>
      <p>The Minister laughed, "I do feel somewhat terrible. I have not formally introduced myself. Dragomir Krum."</p>
      <p>"Father, I believe you have neglected to tell me of this," Viktor's voice was amused.</p>
      <p>Dragomir just clasped a hand on his son's shoulder.</p>
      <p>"Viktor… always the modest one. Though is not a fan of what his name brings him."</p>
      <p>Harry's lips twitched at that, "I don't blame you."</p>
      <p>Viktor and Dragomir just stared at him. It almost made Harry want to squirm where he was sitting.</p>
      <p>"Great Merlin, I would never have guessed it. Seems that Harry Potter and my son are similar in more ways than I thought," Dragomir exclaimed.</p>
      <p>Harry gave a shy smile at that.</p>
      <p>"Have you ever thought about trying to go professional?" Dragomir asked.</p>
      <p>"Professional? Guess I never thought about it…" Harry admitted.</p>
      <p>The Minster frowned at that, "I've heard stories about your record of Hogwarts. Three years as Seeker and has only failed to catch the snitch once."</p>
      <p>Viktor even looked impressed by that, though he didn't say it.</p>
      <p>Harry brushed his hand past his nose when he felt an itch. Though he didn't sneeze again. He wondered if his allergies or whatever he had been sick with had finally passed. Though it had felt like a common cold. He didn't question it as Dragomir introduced him to the rest of the team.</p>
      <p>There was Ivan Volkov, Pyotr Vulchanov, Clara Ivanova, Vasily Dimitrov, Alexei Levski, and Lev Zograf. And he had already met with Viktor Krum. Everyone had been interested in hearing Harry's tales about Hogwarts. Mostly the stories concerning Quidditch. And Harry was only happy to do so. Thankful to get away from conversation about his fame. Though it was a surprise to realize that maybe Krum hated his just as much.</p>
      <p>Harry spent hours recounting stories about how he became Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Though there had been some mumbling about foul actions of a student because of the bullying they were hearing about. But they had been quite impressed to know that he had been made Seeker in his first year.</p>
      <p>Apparently, Durmstrang had a similar practice of not allowing their first-year students to be on the Quidditch teams until later. Though their castle wasn't as big or fancy as Hogwarts. They held very similar restrictions, though none were a fan of their headmaster. Though they didn't elaborate much except that he liked to rule their school by fear and intimidation. Harry wasn't sure he ever wanted to visit Durmstrang. He much rather go to Hogwarts than to ever attend a school like that.</p>
      <p>The topic soon got back to Quidditch and moved into the Dementors. Though Dragomir looked furious for some reason.</p>
      <p>"There is a reason why Dementors are only allowed to guard a prison!" the Minster fumed.</p>
      <p>Viktor nodded, but didn't comment.</p>
      <p>"What do you mean?</p>
      <p>"Mr. Potter, your third year at Hogwarts is exactly proof that the Dementors can't not be controlled that well. They are a risk to the Wizarding Community, and which is the reason why they guard the Wizarding Prison of Azkaban. Your 'Minister' is abusing his power of control over your country. They should have never been around children, especially when most wizards and witches are not able to cast a Patronus. It is a danger to their lives," Dragomir explained, though he spat at the word, 'Minister.'</p>
      <p>"I can cast a Patronus," Harry admitted.</p>
      <p>Dragomir looked impressed by that before his face darkened. He didn't like the reason his thoughts were giving him on why. Though he had more tact than to ask such a personal question. He knew the legends behind Harry Potter, and he was quickly being proved wrong on everything he knew. Which he expected it. But he hadn't known how humble and meek the boy was. He was throwing every assumption out of the window.</p>
      <p>"A very powerful and advanced set of magic. You must have had an exceptional tutor," the Minister commented.</p>
      <p>Harry nodded while grinning.</p>
      <p>The conversation would continue to flow for several more hours. It was decided that Mr. Potter would stay the night and they could transfigure an object into a bed for him to sleep on. And then he would rejoin his party in the morning. If only things were that simple.</p>
      <p>Because later that night, everyone was awakened by screams. Dragomir was the first one to be awake and on guard.</p>
      <p>"Son... we can't risk sending him back out there. Not with those frenzied barbarians out there. We couldn't even begin to know where to look. And I'm not about to make this risk because of some egomaniac Britains that want to destroy our world. I am not ignorant enough to not realize that I will be signing his death if I do."</p>
      <p>Viktor's temper slightly flared, "then what do you suggest, Father? As much as I like talking with him. He is still British and not to mention their idiot of a Minister and Ministry will be searching for him!"</p>
      <p>"That all can be saved for another day. What is one crisis over another?"</p>
      <p>Viktor's voice was low, "Are you suggesting that we 'kidnap' the Boy-Who-Lived?"</p>
      <p>"That's exactly what I'm saying."</p>
      <p>"Father… you realize what you're saying?"</p>
      <p>Dragomir looked weary, "I am… if anything we can provide an asylum for him. Which I find will be a better alternative than the life he is currently living. I am not a fan of Mr. Dumbledore and find his actions to be sorely lacking concerning the protection of his students. And I have no doubt that some of the legends from that school in the past three years, Harry Potter has all been involved in."</p>
      <p>"You're not serious?!" Viktor asked shocked.</p>
      <p>"I am. Some of his stories last night gives me that idea. You know about the Tournament this year. My instincts have not been right since I met the poor boy. But something must be done. If this had not happened, I would have freely let him return back to his charges. But I am afraid I cannot let that be an option after hearing some of the things he has said."</p>
      <p>Viktor nodded, "I have noticed them myself too. Even I have not had such excitement it seems."</p>
      <p>"It is not helped that this egomaniac Death Eaters are now rampaging about. Our wards are the only thing that protects us. But that will not last for very long," Dragomir commented.</p>
      <p>That was when Harry wandered into the room, "Death Eaters?"</p>
      <p>Viktor shared a look with his father. How much did this fourteen-year-old not know?</p>
      <p>Dragomir looked solemn. "Death Eaters are the followers of your country's so-called tyrant, Lord Voldemort. A foolish name for a tyrant of a power-hungry wizard."</p>
      <p>Harry almost looked angry, but not at the information he was given. He was angry because he knew that this information had been withheld from him.</p>
      <p>"Are you going to send me back to the Weasleys?" Harry couldn't help but ask.</p>
      <p>Dragomir shook his head.</p>
      <p>Harry frowned, "why?"</p>
      <p>"Mr. Potter, Death Eaters were quite dangerous in their day. You are not a fully trained wizard and would be an instant target. You wouldn't make it back alive and I refuse to allow a magical child die if I can stop it," Dragomir said.</p>
      <p>Harry's eyes narrowed, "and that has nothing to do with the fact, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived?"</p>
      <p>Dragomir didn't get angry that Harry had spat out his so-called title that the Wizarding World gave him. If he didn't know it before, he would then realize that this boy hated his fame. And he really couldn't blame him for that. After all, he only became famous because his parents were dead.</p>
      <p>"I would never look at it because you are known as that. You are a child, a magical child, a life that should be protected. I have a duty to protect my people. Though you are not from my native country. You are still a magical child. And so, I will not allow a death if I can prevent it. I wouldn't even do so for my own son; despite that he is of age. And these Death Eaters will torture and kill you," Dragomir explained.</p>
      <p>Harry actually smiled at that explanation. Though it was almost a weird feeling. Someone was actually caring about him and not because of his stupid fame. He didn't even get that most times from the Weasleys. Well… maybe Fred and George, they were sort of an exception to the rule. But these people barely knew him… but that didn't change the facts. Though, he couldn't help but go pale at the warning. He knew that Voldemort was dangerous. Though it never really dawned on him what potential danger could lie ahead of him. And now there was these followers of that wizard. Wizards and witches that would want to kill him just like Voldemort would try to do. He couldn't help but feel secretly glad that maybe he didn't have to go back out there and try to find the Weasleys.</p>
      <p>"Where will I go?" Harry asked.</p>
      <p>"It would be unwise to remain here where we could easily be killed. I would prefer if you would travel back with us to Bulgaria," Dragomir stated.</p>
      <p>Harry's eyes went wide, "Go to Bulgaria? For how long?"</p>
      <p>"You would eventually return back to Hogwarts. As we have a future engagement there in October. But we could offer a term of asylum while you reside in Bulgaria," Dragomir continued on.</p>
      <p>"Asylum?"</p>
      <p>"A place of sanctuary. It usually is referring to another country to escape danger of its origin country. We would offer you a place and contract of protection while you remain with us. If you so desired, England could not touch you if you did not wish to return," the Minister said.</p>
      <p>Harry nodded though his eyes were still wide.</p>
      <p>"Will you accept the offer of asylum?" Dragomir asked.</p>
      <p>Harry looked unsure before slowly nodding. He was really curious at the prospect of leaving England. As he had never been out of England before. He could recall all the times that Hermione had shared where she was going every summer and every time, he felt disappointed that he would never experience that. Though the offer of having a place of protection was very tempting. And it obviously won out in his mind and thoughts. It didn't hurt that he started to like the Minister and Viktor. They were interesting to talk to and didn't care about his supposed fame. Though that could to do with Viktor already being famous, so it didn't faze them.</p>
      <p>"How will we get to Bulgaria? I only know of Portkey, broom, and Floo Powder," Harry asked.</p>
      <p>Dragomir smiled, "We won't be arriving to my country that way. I will side apparate us there. My son is able to apparate, but he does not have the proper authorization to apparate as I do. I will set up Portkeys for my team, though I am afraid I will not know if any of my people are safe until tomorrow or so."</p>
      <p>Harry nodded and before he knew it, the elder wizard held out his arm. Viktor had already grasped his father's other arm.</p>
      <p>"Apparate?"</p>
      <p>Dragomir actually sighed, "it is another form of wizarding transportation. In order to apparate, you would be required to have a license once you reached the age of seventeen. It is a license that the Ministry of Magic authorizes. But it allows you to go from one place to another. Certain places require specific authorizations and are not given out freely. Seeing that you are underage, you will side apparate with me and my son."</p>
      <p>"Just grab hold, Mr. Potter and do not let go. It will feel very overwhelming at first. International apparition is much more complex than apparition throughout the country," the Minister reassured.</p>
      <p>Harry nodded and grabbed hold of his arm. It was a feeling that he had never experienced before. It was like he was being sucked through a tiny tube while trying to peel off his face. Though it wasn't as painful as he would expect it to be. He could already feel his stomach start to turn and felt like he was going to hurl. And then he was falling.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Its Not the Home You Left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was NOT expecting to love writing this as much as I have. And I've NEVER written this much in a row on my chapters for fanfics. ITS BEYOND SHOCKING!!! But I'm loving it and it is official... I love writing the ship, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter. I can see myself writing more for this ship. </p><p>Now... I am hoping that this will have one more chapter, since it is for the HP Rare Pair Bingo Fest. Not sure how that's gonna work out. I feel its going to be longer... I guess I will find out. Hope you like this!!</p><p>Enjoy!!</p><p>~NicoDiAngeloLover7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I Blame Magic! – Chapter 2 (It's Not the Home You Left Behind)</strong>
</p><p>Harry wound up throwing up upon arrival. What left he probably had in his stomach was now all over the floor. He just felt glad that he wasn't in the Krum's house, he would have felt even worse. Though the Minister only gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>The man's words about it being a typical response from apparition made him feel slightly better. Though apparently, he was lucky to be standing on his feet. Especially since this was his first-time side-apparating with someone.</p><p>By the time that Harry actually looked up to look where he was… his jaw dropped. The house in front of him looked like one of those houses in those magazines Petunia liked. He was literally looking at a Villa. Though it didn't look like it, it was made of brick and cement. It was three stories with glass panels surrounding the patios on the second and third floor. No doubt it was to prevent accidentally falling off. Though he assumed there were protection wards in case those failed.</p><p>So, within the next few days Harry was trying to get accustomed to living with the Krums'. And the fact that he was no longer in England, but in Bulgaria. Then there was the Bulgarian food, but he had learned long ago to eat what he got. Which turned out to be a good thing, because he was starting to love it.</p><p>Banitsa was fast becoming one of his favorite breakfast foods. There were other foods of course, but Banitsa stood out specifically. Some meals had a mix of meat or pork, soup, and salads. And every meal he would join Viktor, the Minister and his wife. Who he found out had preferred to be called by her first name, Vyara.</p><p>And then came the shocker about the World Cup itself. It had been about a week or so after the National Cup and Harry had just finished eating. They had Printsesa for breakfast that morning. Harry was glad that he already ate because he would have lost his appetite. Though Viktor and his mother weren't there. They had decided to make the morning of a shopping trip before it was stocked with magicals.</p><p>He tried to read the newspaper that Dragomir was holding, but it was in Bulgarian. And they hadn't begun to teach him the language. Though they had promised to place a translation charm to ease the transition. It would help ease him into the language better before it would eventually fade. By then, he wouldn't need the translation anymore.</p><p>Dragomir apparently noticed the look when he had lowered the paper.</p><p>"It's the Dragonius Chronicles. Its pronounced 'Dragoniĭski khroniki.' It is very similar to your Daily Prophet, though we don't have a woman as vile as Skeeter," he explained.</p><p>Harry tried to repeat the words but didn't quite get the pronunciation right.</p><p>Dragomir waved it off, "you'll learn. But it'll take a lot of practice. There have already been nine reported deaths they've been able to identify. There had been a lot of deaths, most of them muggle. But quite a vast amount of magical as well."</p><p>"Anyone I may know," Harry couldn't help but ask. Almost afraid that they may be people he was close to.</p><p>"Perhaps," Dragomir commented.</p><p>Harry waited for the Minister to find the page that listed the deaths.</p><p>That was when Dragomir started to list off the names, "Danielle James, says her friends call her Dani. Korsty Barnes, Ronald Weasley, Deborah Ross, Kira Rrimakov, Pansy Parkinson, Kaz O'Callaghan, Vincent Crabbe, and a Mr. Gregory Goyle."</p><p>Harry froze in shock when he heard Ron's name. Surely there must have been a mistake. After all, it had just been over a week ago that he saw him laughing and alive.</p><p>"A number of them were muggles, others were witches and wizards caught in the misfire. Rrimakov… I know that name…" the Minister's expressed turned sad and hurt.</p><p>"She was from here… wasn't she?" Harry couldn't help but ask, though his voice came out cracked.</p><p>"Yes… Viktor must be told the news; she was in his year. I will have to write her family a letter and no doubt countless others. There have been many Bulgarian lives lost as well as Irish and English. I recognize the Mr. Weasley's name. Though I don't know which one is it, but I am familiar enough with the family. They do not deserve this hardship."</p><p>Harry gave a shaky nod. Though he was glad that the man wasn't under the same impression of the Weasleys as the Malfoys. He still felt hurt that he had lost one of his best friends. He couldn't imagine what Hermione must be feeling… providing she wasn't dead.</p><p>"Do you understand why I could not let you run back to your charges?" Dragomir asked.</p><p>Harry nodded, "my name could have been on that list."</p><p>He nodded, "I do hate the circumstances around this. But I do enjoy your presence here with my family. I am positive that my wife and son shares the same sentiment. You do not deserve the hard life you have lived."</p><p>"Thanks," Harry mumbled.</p><p>"There have been several critical injuries. The only one they note is the Zabini heir, I imagine he will be making a swift recovery. As will several of my people. But this is the reason why I may put in the paperwork to extend your term of Asylum, even when you venture back to Hogwarts in October," Dragomir said.</p><p>Harry looked up at him, "any reason why?" He didn't really pay attention to the name. It sounded familiar but he didn't know why. Did he go to Hogwarts with him?</p><p>"You heard of my suspicions of Dumbledore?" the Minister asked.</p><p>Harry nodded, unsure where this was going.</p><p>"I believe he has some ulterior motive behind your attendance both at Hogwarts and your despicable relatives. I think it may be best that we have you under the protection of Bulgaria, unless you choose to revoke it. Which you are freely allowed to do so at any given time. I am unsure what that is at the present, but I intend to find out."</p><p>Harry numbly nodded, unsure what to say to that. It was still surreal to him to have someone that cared. Though he hadn't been a fan of admitting about his years with his relatives, before and during his years at Hogwarts. But he had literally saved his life, he felt that he owed him something. It hadn't been a fun conversation and just a few days after he arrived. But he was glad it was done and over with. Because he somehow felt lighter after it. Not like the time he had begged Dumbledore to let him stay at Hogwarts. Maybe it was because Dragomir was actually doing something. Dumbledore… more or less ignored his request and practically brushed them aside.</p><p>"I'm not against that…" Harry managed.</p><p>Dragomir studied him for a moment, making sure that the Gryffindor wasn't saying that just to say that. He finally nodded before speaking again.</p><p>"Considering that you are under an Asylum contract with my house and standing. My son will have to be on your guard for the time being. At least until I can guarantee that you won't be in danger from other Bulgarians."</p><p>Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, "won't I be here?"</p><p>"You will still have to go to school, Harry. As much as that would flatter me… Unfortunately, I cannot personally tutor you as I still have a country to run," the man's eyes glimmered with amusement.</p><p>"What school?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Seeing that we reside in Bulgaria, you will attend Durmstrang with my son. It may be different than Hogwarts, but I imagine you may actually enjoy it there," Dragomir replied.</p><p>Harry just blinked at him, emotions from earlier was long gone. All he felt was surprise and shock. He had heard countless rumors about Durmstrang being a dark school. Since they did actually teach Dark Magic and he wasn't sure he was thrilled about that. Though he resisted protesting, not wanting to offend the man that was helping him so much. That was when he thought of something.</p><p>"Won't Viktor have lessons too? I'm a few years younger than him… Surely he can't be missing out on his and be behind?" Harry wanted to know.</p><p>Dragomir nodded, as if he was expecting this question. "That is actually one of the differences between Hogwarts and Durmstrang. When you hit your seventh and eighth year. You are allowed to either continue taking the courses you wish to take from previous years, providing if there is a mastery not available. Usually those are positions within the Bulgarian Ministry or one of the Gringotts branches we have here. Each position varies from another. There is also the possibility you had chosen to go professionally with Quidditch. Several of the masteries are actually self-study. There may be an occasion or two you may be with a professor or professional. But it depends on the Mastery that a witch or wizard has chosen."</p><p>"Did Krum choose a mastery?" Harry was curious.</p><p>Dragomir nodded.</p><p>"So, he didn't choose to play Quidditch professionally?" Harry was shocked.</p><p>Dragomir barked a laugh at that. He couldn't count how many times people were shocked to hear that his son didn't plan to continue to play Quidditch as a career.</p><p>"I was surprised myself, but he only chose it as a hobby during the summers. I imagine he doesn't want a lifetime of broken noses and black eyes."</p><p>Harry snorted, "I imagine not. So, if he's not pursuing Quidditch, what's his mastery in?"</p><p>"At first it was the same profession my wife is in. I imagine after hearing and experiencing all the death over the years. Especially since my father was one of those in the first war. So, he wants to do the opposite. When he decided he didn't want to do that, he decided with Cursing and Rituals," Dragomir revealed.</p><p>"Voldemort?" Harry asked.</p><p>Dragomir shook his head, "I doubt that he was even born around that time. He is around the age of Mr. Dumbledore. But his name was Gellert Grindelwald and he had helped start the muggle's World War Two.</p><p>"Wait… Curses and Rituals?" Harry asked bewildered.</p><p>Dragomir nodded, "I believe the English call it the same thing. A Cursebreaker."</p><p>Harry's eyes lit up with recognition. He had recalled when Ron had said one of his older brothers, that Bill was one. He had even met him at the Burrow before the World Cup. Though his heart panged with hurt at the thought of his friend. How were the Weasleys dealing with the death of their youngest son? Did they even know?</p><p>"You've heard of the title?" Dragomir sounded pleased.</p><p>Harry nodded, "One of Ron's older brothers, Bill was one."</p><p>Dragomir hummed at that, "Even for an English wizard… he is quite known among Cursebreakers. I wouldn't be opposed should Viktor be apprenticed under him."</p><p>Harry's eyes had widened, he didn't realize you could apprentice under someone else. Though it made sense, after schooling you had to learn the job eventually. And it probably made it easier if you apprenticed under someone with more experienced in that career field.</p><p>That was when a loud groan echoed through the hall.</p><p>"I wish you would not remind me of that father," came Viktor's loud voice.</p><p>Harry quickly turned around to see Viktor walking towards the table. His mother was walking by his side before making her way to Dragomir. She placed a gentle kiss on her husband's cheek before taking a seat beside him. Viktor took the liberty of taking the seat next to Harry.</p><p>"It will not be as terrible as you believe, my son. My dear, Vyara, how was your morning?" the older man greeted.</p><p>"Thankfully not as packed as I had feared. It is lucky that Viktor has finally stopped growing so there was no need to take measurements. Despite his need for more casual and formal robes, we did get to purchase two functional multi-compartment trunks. I already had the liberty of making a custom order for the crest to be placed on them. After that, we just needed to buy his Mastery textbooks," Vyara said proudly.</p><p>"Two?" Harry questioned. He knew that one of them was for Viktor.</p><p>Vyara gave a gentle smile before teasing, "Of course. You didn't really think that we wouldn't provide for you?"</p><p>Harry blushed. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. He had usually shopped with the Weasleys. Then there was the fact that his trunk was still in England, at the Burrow. And it did make sense, that they were providing for him like the Weasleys did for their children. The way that the Dursleys should have done for him. Yet… never did. He almost felt bad, because that meant they had to buy everything. His entire wardrobe, cloaks, quills, textbooks, etc… He felt like he should be the one that needed to be buying that. Since it was the items he needed for everyday and school. Did that mean that they were starting to see him as family, just like Viktor was to them?</p><p>Harry shook his head of that thought, no need to get anymore hopeful than needed. If he was to go to Durmstrang with Viktor, he needed to have a uniform. He figured since they were another magical school and quite different from Hogwarts, they would have their own sets of robes. He couldn't help the slight curiosity about what they would look like. But he knew that he would just have to wait and see on when Vyara would show it to him.</p><p>And it was obvious that Vyara and Dragomir had gone and purchased several things for him already. She had even got him several winter cloaks to survive through their winters. And he already knew that he would need them seeing that Bulgaria could get a lot colder than England during certain months.</p><p>Harry hadn't noticed it at the time. Just grateful for the warmth when the cold wanted to nip at his skin. But the cloaks had been of a finer quality than he was used to. He wondered if a rune had been stitched into the fabric to keep the warming charm from fading. This made him feel regret for taking such an easy class as Divination. That he should have followed Hermione's example and dropped that fraud's class. Maybe he would have been in a more interesting class like Ancient Runes or Arithmancy. Since it was obvious that you had to know about runes in order to have runes stitched into the fabric.</p><p>The thoughts nagged his mind and he knew it would definitely be something he might ask Dragomir about. If he was going to Durmstrang for a few months. Might as well take advantage of it. And he couldn't picture Viktor declining his requests for help if he needed it. And from what the Minister said, Viktor would be at his side or somewhere where he could see him.</p><p>They were still in the month of August, so Harry still had less than a month till he would be back at school. Only this time it would not be Hogwarts in Scotland. And unlike Hogwarts, Durmstrang didn't start exactly on September 1st. It didn't actually start until the second week of September. Though Harry wouldn't know the exact method in order to get to Durmstrang. Because Dragomir would use his private floo to get both Harry and his son there.</p>
<hr/><p>It was an odd feeling to be going to a different school. He had been accustomed to attending Hogwarts. Considering that he had been going there for three years now. Durmstrang was completely different, for one nobody stared at his scar. He did get stares, but Viktor had just murmured in his ear that it was because of him. Students at Durmstrang, unlike Hogwarts, didn't believe a baby should be credited for vanishing a dark lord. They were more under the impression of the credit being dedicated towards his parents.</p><p>Harry honestly didn't know what to feel about that. He was so used to witches and wizards thinking and believing that he was the reason why Voldemort had been vanished. And as the days past, he learned that Viktor had been right. Most of the students only looked at him because he was constantly with Viktor. And they soon realized that Harry Potter was under Viktor Krum's and his family's protection. That didn't stop them from approaching him, but it wasn't because of his fame. They were actually curious on why there was an English wizard at their school. And there was no hatred really on his blood, but that may have been because he was considered worthy in their eyes.</p><p>Which Viktor would later explain to him that Muggleborns or Mudbloods as some called them, were not worthy of their school. But because he was considered a half-blood, he was welcomed to their school. The Bulgarian actually let out a low chuckle at Harry's comment of it just being a bunch of rubbish.</p><p>And Harry was unsure what to think when he felt a rush go through him at that. And he wanted to hear it again. Which just seemed to confuse him even more.</p><p>But there wasn't much pause on those thoughts. Harry schedule was busy, even more so than at Hogwarts. He didn't have the option to slack as he did there. They expected the best and if you failed that expectation, you would do it repeatedly until you met them to their satisfaction. And the lessons they had were actually interesting. They even had a dueling class that was a core lesson and tested for their OWLs and eventually NEWTs. He had never heard of Hogwarts doing such a thing. But that was one thing that remained the same. They still had OWLs and NEWTs they were required to pass.</p><p>And he was a bit weary of Dark Arts being a core class as well. Despite Viktor's comments that it wasn't all that it seems. And it had turned out that he was right yet again. The smirk on his face had said it all. Viktor was gloating that he had proven him wrong without saying a word. Harry wanted to curse the smirk right off his face. But that would further prove his point. Plus, he would probably cast the counter before it even reached him or dodged.</p><p>But for once, Harry was actually learning the difference between the two magics. That they weren't all black and white that Hogwarts and the British Minister liked to show.</p><p>"It is once they hear the word dark, they turn off all ears. We have more of an open mind to the possibilities," Viktor had said. His accent was still pretty heavy. Harry was getting used to hear it.</p><p>And so, Harry was learning from the beginning, it had all been about intent. There were even healing spells that his Ministry had deemed dark and illegal. He was starting to hate his country's Ministry more and more. And lean towards the Bulgarian aspect more every day. He wouldn't admit that he was still having trouble on grasping the language. But it wasn't as hard as it had been. Some words came easier than others. He didn't think he was quite ready to try to speak it. He had least felt he was improving if Viktor's nod of approval was any indication. That only proceeded to make Harry blush.</p><p>Viktor never acknowledged the apparent affect he had on the Gryffindor. But he still stayed with him in every class.</p><p>Then people started to clue in why Harry was there. Not like he tried to hide the truth. He didn't want the people he was starting to get accustomed to, to hate him. He actually liked a few of them. Not that Viktor would let any of the students get really friendly with him. But there were civil conversations, mostly about schoolwork or Quidditch.</p><p>So, while Harry attended his classes, Viktor would always have parchment and a textbook with him. Even in their room. Which he assumed that everyone got a separate room. A foreign concept when he had shared a dorm with the other Gryffindor boys his age. But he had become a little used to it from the time at the Krum Villa.</p><p>Then came the time that Viktor came to talk to him. Harry suddenly felt something was wrong. Viktor typically didn't always initiate conversations with him. Sometimes he did, just being curious on what he thought of the school. Or even information about Hogwarts and what it was like there. The main reason why Harry felt something was wrong, he noticed that Viktor looked nervous. The Bulgarian had always seemed so confident, no matter what he did. Plus, he didn't have his textbook in his hand like usual.</p><p>"You obviously have something on your mind," Harry noted.</p><p>The Gryffindor noticed that the older wizard actually blushed. His skin was pretty tan, but it had a hint of red to it.</p><p>"Viktor… what is this all about?" Harry asked as he sat down on his bed.</p><p>The Bulgarian took a deep breath and started to explain, "The others believe you already know, but I know different. My father had been at the sidelines if he should tell you or not—"</p><p>"Tell me what?" Harry wanted to know.</p><p>"If you will give me time, I will tell you," Viktor fake glared at the younger wizard.</p><p>Harry blushed in embarrassment but didn't interrupt again.</p><p>"He thought I should be the one to tell you. Someone that you would be more comfortable around in a foreign country. And where you would be around me more since we are closer in age. And I have actually grown rather fond of your constant companionship. But it is the reason why we are going to Hogwarts in October. It is an event called the Triwizard Tournament."</p><p>Harry looked confused, "Triwizard Tournament? I've never heard of it."</p><p>"It is a traditional event, long ago it had been banned for the many deaths it caused. It is supposed to test a magical's strength, perseverance, and will. But it is quite dangerous for many reasons, which is the reason for all the deaths in years past. Your English Ministry has decided to give it another try and Durmstrang is one of the invited schools. As it requires three magical schools to compete and try their way to glory and fame," Viktor elaborated.</p><p>Harry was stunned, for the many reasons why Durmstrang was going to Hogwarts. This one was not on his list. He was a bit stunned to learn of it. A part of him was screaming at him that this tournament was bad news. Which he passed off as mindless worry since he had just learned that people died in it in the past. But another part of him was curious what it would be like to watch it. Surly they would allow spectators to watch such an event if they were inviting all these schools.</p><p>"That's definitely not what I was expecting when you said that I would return back to Hogwarts in October. And it would be nice to see the castle again. I am not sure I would call it home anymore," Harry managed.</p><p>Viktor actually smiled at that. No doubt putting together where he probably felt as his home now.</p><p>"Do you wish to return there?"</p><p>Harry shrugged, "I liked my first three years there well enough. But I was always in constant danger. It is a nice feeling not having to worry about my safety for once. I miss the castle and some of my professors and classes. But I think this school has grown on me. They're actually teaching me stuff that I need to know and not the bare minimum. Here I don't have to worry about everyone constantly staring at me. And that's all I ever hoped for but never dared to wish back in England."</p><p>Viktor brushed a finger across Harry's cheek. Watching as the younger boy gasped in surprise but didn't move away.</p><p>"If you wished it, you could stay as a permanent resident under an Asylum contract. My father was quite serious about extending it. But he did not wish to push your decision on such matters. But at least here, you would be safe," Viktor said quietly.</p><p>Harry didn't answer that straight away. His mind trying to run a mile a minute. He knew that he was actually enjoying the classes, even Dark Arts. He had actually applied for the class Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He didn't expect Dragomir to actually succeed, sometimes he forgot exactly who he was. Here, there was a freedom he never had at Hogwarts. Even better, he didn't have a Headmaster who was watching his every move and testing him. Though he wasn't a big fan of the Headmaster, but most of the students didn't like him. He never really had to interact with the man and that was just fine with him. And Harry desperately wanted the life he had never had. And that was without his fame or eyes watching him. It wasn't wizards and witches watching for the moment he messed up. And then turning their back on him when he needed them most. Most of all, he didn't have to worry about death trying to push open its door and due him in. Could he really live a life where he didn't have to worry about the threat of Voldemort? He had found out that during the war that Voldemort started before he was born, that he had only tried to extend his reach to England, not other countries. So… maybe he had a chance.</p><p>"I may actually accept your dad's offer on that," Harry mumbled.</p><p>Harry didn't have an opportunity to say anything else, even if he had wanted to. Because his lips were now occupied with another's. They were a bit rough than he had imagined. And how many times had he imaged this happening? Probably too many to count. Practically since he had known about Krum, he started to have certain thoughts. Of course, he didn't know what they meant. Even to the time where it became Viktor and not Krum. Yet he still didn't realize what he was feeling at first. Maybe he still didn't.</p><p>But he definitely did now as he tried to savor the feel of those lips. It was definitely a different feeling, but that wasn't surprising. Due to the no experience he had about such things. That didn't mean he didn't try to return it. Going by the appreciative hum against his lips, he assumed he succeeded.</p><p>Harry felt more than he saw, the hands that slid around his waist before resting on his hips. Holding him against the taller wizard, as if he wanted the distance between them gone. Harry couldn't help but share the same thoughts.</p><p>The grip tightened on his hips, though not hard enough to bruise. More of a way to show his appreciation as if knowing his internal thoughts. And that was when the kiss broke. It didn't last very long. It made Harry wonder how long Viktor had wanted to do that. And perhaps what had spurred him into action. Though he still felt his hands on his hips, and he wasn't about to make the older wizard move them.</p><p>"Not quite what I was expecting from today, but you'll hear no complaints from me," Harry grinned.</p><p>Viktor still looked quite nervous from his sudden action. It had been more of an impulse than anything. His nerves had calmed slightly when he felt Harry lean more into him. It had a calming effect that maybe some feelings were actually returned. But when he heard that Harry actually said he would stay in Bulgaria; he made an impulsive decision. That was the reason he had been holding back a little from pushing this friendship into more. He hadn't seen a point in trying to start something if they were countries apart. Now that the worry was gone, he had reacted instantly.</p><p>He felt the tension from his body slowly releasing as he felt the kiss returned. Though he wasn't sure if that was more of a reaction until Harry spoke.</p><p>"Then… you are not… against trying this with me?" Viktor tried to not make his voice sound too hopeful.</p><p>Harry didn't lose his grin, "quite the opposite really. I thought I was among the many that had a crush on you. Since you didn't seem to notice. But maybe you did, just didn't say anything."</p><p>"I was on the sides about it. If you had indeed decided that England was better for you. I could not see a way to start this being countries apart. I have not found a witch or wizard that could invigorate me as you do," Viktor revealed, his face was a bit red.</p><p>Even if Harry had not been grinning already, he would have felt a smile start to tug at his lips.</p><p>"I'll admit, even for me… this is a bit new. But maybe I wouldn't be against trying," Harry's face was now turning pink. He could already feel the embarrassment on having to say this out loud. It was one thing to say it in your mind. But it another thing entirely to have it said out loud and in the open. And by the grin on Viktor's face, he had said the right thing. Though he may have wanted to bury his face in his hands when he reached for his hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. It was such a gentleman act that Harry felt more red than he had ever felt in his life.</p><p>Viktor didn't let go of his hand and started to talk again.</p><p>"Harry James Potter, would you allow me the honor of courting you from now and until as long as you shall allow me?"</p><p>Harry restrained from using his other hand to try to cover up some of his embarrassment. All he could manage was a nod, he wasn't sure if he could manage words again. He felt Viktor pull him into his arms and place another quick peck on his lips. This was something he felt he could get used to. It was a nice feeling to have someone actually hold him, like he mattered. He knew that Vyara and Dragomir did care about him, his well-being and academics. Their behavior before his time at Durmstrang showed him that. If he hadn't noticed then, he would have by their letters of love and concern.</p><p>But he knew that this would be different with Viktor. It wasn't really a family type of love. He was almost scared at the prospect, but excited at the same time. He couldn't count how many times he had wished to have something like his parents had. There had been a number of occasions where people would tell him about the love his father and mother had for each other. He wanted that, badly… To actually have a family of his own, though maybe a first he assumed it would be a woman. And it was surprising to him how much it didn't bother him that it was a wizard.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry wasn't sure what to expect when the student body at Durmstrang found out he was in a courtship with THE Viktor Krum. But it was practically the same as when they found he was to be constantly around him. There were a few awed stares because Viktor was a National Quidditch player. But most of it had been congratulations on the courtship and a happy future. And hopefully a future bonding. That had resolved to make Harry stutter as he really hadn't tried to hope that much. Viktor just stood there with an amused expression. His hand clasped with his chosen partner.</p><p>He knew instantly that Hogwarts wouldn't be as kind as Durmstrang. There would be stares… and a lot of jealousy. Though he had a feeling that the students at Durmstrang were honestly waiting for this to happen. How oblivious had he been about Viktor's affections for him? That it literally took Viktor kissing him in order to notice it. Hse could picture Hermione her head fondly at him and calling him an oblivious idiot.</p><p>Then there was the part where Viktor had told his father of his intentions. Apparently, that had happened before Harry and Viktor left for Durmstrang.</p><p>It was official, Viktor's mission in life was to make him as embarrassed and stammering as he could. Because he had gotten slack jawed when Dragomir and Vyara had made a personal appearance to congratulate them on their courtship. Especially when the older man commented that he was happy that Viktor had finally mustered up the nerve to ask him. And that he was proud to officially welcome him into the family. Vyara wrapped him into a hug and for once, Harry actually hugged her back. If he had tears in his eyes, nobody said a word.</p><p>The visit had lasted a few hours, since in a few weeks they were preparing to leave. It was obvious that the entire school couldn't come to Hogwarts. So, a selection was made, it was obvious that Harry and Viktor were on that list. The Headmaster could try to argue about this fact, but he wouldn't. Not when it involved what he thought was his star pupil and the Minister's son. He wouldn't dare try to protest against that, especially since the wizard he was courting was a British wizard. And the fact he would have a good portion of the student body on their side, not the Headmaster's. It was a well-known fact that the school disliked their current Headmaster. Harry couldn't blame them for that, especially from what he had seen of the man.</p><p>It was determined that the cut off would be anyone under their fifth year. It honestly made more sense to cut it off at seventh year. Because only wizards and witches at majority age could compete in the Triwizard Tournament. That would have been Igor Karkaroff's decision as Headmaster. But the decision had been made by the Minister, in order to give a chance for the younger years to see what the tournament was like. It was obvious on who's decision would rule over the other.</p><p>And that meant the next few weeks, the students were more frenzied about who was going to go and getting ready. A range of twenty to thirty students had been selected, both wizards and witches. Nobody was certain on what was the exact number except for Dragomir Krum. Lessons were still being prioritized, but there was less of a requirement on turning in homework as you really couldn't send it when you were in another country. But that didn't mean they were allowed to slack off either.</p><p>The Minister had made it clear that this was a privilege and he could easily send them back to Durmstrang if needed. He doubted it really needed to be said. Durmstrang was set as a high standard after all. He didn't have any worries that there would be any need for reprimanding. Or last case scenario, an international portkey would have to be set up because of unruly students that were lacking in a sense of propriety.</p><p>And that eventually brought them to where they were several weeks later. Boarding onto the ship that was docked on one of the many lakes they had around the school. It was obviously still too cold to swim in. Unless you wanted to chance getting hypothermia.</p><p>It would take a full day to reach the school. It was a bit shorter if the muggle way of travel was chosen. And the ship was partially fueled by magic. They would have to travel a bit underwater, so everyone had to remain under the deck.</p><p>Everyone would be paired to a room. Some having as much as five students in there. Though Viktor and Harry would have a room to themselves. Most of the rooms were expanded by magic. But for the most part, you only had to room with one person or by yourself. It definitely wasn't limited on space. Had the entire school gone… a lot of students probably would have had to room with four other people. Gender separated of course; they did have standards to uphold. It was like how you were roomed as if you were still attending Durmstrang and everyday classes. And unlike Hogwarts, they didn't room you with boys your year. You got matched with boys of different ages. That way you would have a mentor who could help guide you during your years at Durmstrang. And once you hit a certain year, you would become a mentor yourself.</p><p>Harry climbed in Viktor's arms on one of their beds. They would still use separate beds; they hadn't quite reached that stage in their relationship. Harry wanted to hear about the story about his grandfather. The reason why Viktor had chosen his Mastery. He had never gotten the courage to ask, since it dealt with the death of a family member. He knew how touchy of a subject that could be. He wouldn't push the issue if Viktor told him no.</p><p>So, for the first part of the trip, Harry would use that time to nap in his arms. And maybe he would ask when he woke up. Hopefully by then, they would be back at Hogwarts.</p><p>If there was one thing that Harry was excited about. It was seeing the castle and his old friends. Maybe not the Headmaster and his manipulating ways. He still felt sad over one of his best friend's death. Plus, he wanted to give Viktor a tour of his school. He knew that they probably would have a lot of people that would want Viktor's attention. It came with being a star Quidditch player on a National team.</p><p>Harry knew exactly how much Viktor truly hated that. It was one of the many reasons why he was glad he attended Durmstrang. They at least knew discretion and didn't care so much about his fame. Knowing that it wasn't the career he had truly chosen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT: I totally forgot to add this note. Because I don't want any of my readers to worry that I would be trying to replicate foreign accents. But I WILL NOT. In a previous fic of mine I had asked for suggestions if I should or not. Basically all the feedback I received had requested for me not to. Because a lot of them, English is not their first language. And I applaud you on learning as another language besides your native tongue. It could not have been easy. </p><p>Soooo.... I will just say that his accent sound heavy or... Harry couldn't hardly understand the heavy accent. </p><p>~NicoDiAngeloLover7</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>